Astraea's Stories
by DarkFireMoonChild
Summary: When Mello came to Whammy's House he brought his 6 year-old myth obsessed sister with him. A series of oneshots about how the Whammy's Boys lives will be with her around.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story so please be nice! My friend gave me the idea for this when she asked me what I thought would happen if I had been Mello's sister when I was about six. So this is what I came up with!**

Prologue-

Mello P.O.V.

It happened just a few weeks ago. My parents were killed in a fire that was set after a robber ransacked our house. I just barely escaped the blaze, and just barely pulling my sister, Allegra, from it too.

We were stuck in the government's care for those weeks and trust me it was horrible. The police who are talking to you don't get that you're just a ten year old who was hiding in an upstairs closet and trying to keep your six year old sister quiet so you really didn't see anything that happened. When a man who called himself Watari came and talked to the cops and told us that we were going to live at a place called Whammy's House, I was pretty happy.

When we got in the car to go to the airport Watari told us about Whammy's House. How it was a school for genius children and that it trained them to become the next L. L is the best detective in the whole world. He was my hero and now he's an even bigger hero to me. If Watari hadn't come then I was going to run away with Allegra, and that wouldn't have ended very well.

Now, we're in a black town car and we're pulling through the gates of the orphanage. When Watari opens the door I hop out as fast as I can and race halfway up the steps before I turn around to watch and make sure that Allegra gets out of the car alright. She climbs out slowly and follows me up the steps. As Watari opens the door she grabs my hand and hides partially behind me. I follow Watari and lead her down the main hallway to the office.

In the office there's another old guy sitting at a desk. He greets Watari first; they seem to be old friends, before he turns to us.

"You're Mihael and Allegra Keehl," he said to us as he sat back down and opened some folders. I saw Watari slowly back out of the room and smile at me.

"Yeah, we are," I answered for both of us.

"I'm Roger, the caretaker of Whammy's House. Now, what would you two like to be called?"

"Mello," I told him. Watari had informed us of this so I had a name picked out. I looked at Allegra; she hadn't told me the name she wanted to be called.

"Astraea," she said.

Roger looked at her with a look of surprise on his face, "how do you spell that?"

"A-S-T-R-A-E-A," she spelled out slowly. "It's the Greek goddess of justice."

I rolled my eyes. "She's obsessed with mythology," I told Roger.

"You're addicted to chocolate!" she huffed as she crossed her arms and looked away.

I shook my head and turned my attention back to Roger who was watching us curiously.

Roger finally snapped back to reality and told us the classes we'd be required to take and the rooms we'd be in. He dismissed us and gave us a map to find our rooms.

We walked to the stairs and went up to the second floor. I walked my sister to her room, which was only about four rooms down from mine. I helped her unpack her stuff and left her reading one of her mythology books while I went to find my room.

I opened the door and found my stuff and a red headed boy sitting on the opposite bed playing on a DS. He looked up when I walked in and turned the game off.

"You are?" he asked me.

"Mello, and you?"

"Matt, you're my new roommate?"

"I guess," I said as I started to unpack.

"What do you like to do?" he asked.

"Beat people up, eat chocolate, mind games, and stuff like that. You?"

"Video games and cigarettes."

"How do you get cigarettes here?"

"You need connections."

I snorted, "what connections do you have?"

"Lots."

We sat in silence for a minute and then we began to talk about things that didn't reveal any of our pasts or our real names. I was watching Matt try and fail to beat a level on his game when I heard a knock on the door.

"It's open!" Matt shouted.

"Mello?" I heard my sister ask as the door slowly opened.

"Over here," I told her from my place next to Matt on his bed.

I watched her open the door and run in before she climbed up on the bed and settled herself in my lap.

"Who's the kid?" Matt asked while most of his attention was on his video game.

"My sister, Astraea."

Matt paused his game and they looked at each other for a minute. Matt poked her in the head.

"What can a munchkin like you do?" he asked her.

"I probley remember more stuff then you do! And I'm smart for my age!" she huffed and poked him back.

Matt was about to respond when a bell rung loudly through the hallway

"Dinner," Matt told us as he stood up and walked out to the hallway. Astraea ran up to him and I could tell she was already starting a bicker-fight with him as they walked ahead of me. This was going to be a hell of a life experience.


	2. Chapter 2

**Beyond Birthday is a teen in this story and he does have the Shinigami eyes and he is really weird.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Whammy's Boys. I only own Astraea. **

Astraea P.O.V.

I've been at Whammy's House for three days. I'm one of the only younger kids who doesn't have a roommate, which I'm happy about, and my brother's roommate, Matt, is my favorite person to fight with.

I just finished my English class and I walked down a dorm hallway I hadn't been down before. I looked at the signs on the doors and realized almost no one lived in this hallway, there were only a few filled in signs. I stopped in front of an all black door that had 'Beyond Birthday' written in red marker on the sign.

'What type of name is Beyond Birthday?' I asked myself.

After a minute or two I got up the courage and knocked on the door. I heard someone moving around inside and the door in front of me opened slowly.

In the doorway was a guy with long black hair and red eyes. He looked about fifteen and he wore all black. He looked me up and down for a minute before he spoke.

"Who are you?"

"Astraea," I told him.

His lips twitched a little, "and what do you want, Astraea?"

"Why's your name Beyond Birthday?"

His eyes narrowed at me, "you disturbed me to ask why my name is what it is."

I thought for a second and nodded, "yep. So why is it?"

"Why's your name Astraea?"

"It's the Greek goddess of justice. I would have done Artemis, or the Egyptian goddess Isis, or the Celtic goddess Danu…but I thought justice was better since this is a place to train kids to be the next L."

"Those are all the names of goddesses."

"I like mythology!"

He snorted, "You can read and understand mythology?"

"Yes, I can! I've been reading it since I was five."

"Really?" he asked me, when I nodded he turned and went into his room. He left the door open so I followed him in.

The inside was all black and red. There were several shirts thrown around the room and papers were tossed around. I picked up a shirt that was at my feet and handed it to Beyond when he turned back to me.

He took the shirt and handed me a book. "Have you read this?"

I looked at the cover, 'Mythology by Edith Hamilton'. "No, I haven't."

"Then read and get back to me. I want to see if you actually understand it."

"Alright…do you have a nickname?"

"I go by BB or Beyond."

"BB…I like it. I'll see you later BB?" I asked, finally sounding like a normal six year-old.

"Yeah, I'll see you later."

I walked out the door and heard BB shut it behind me. I walked back into the commons where I was met by my brother and Rodger.

"Where the heck have you been?" Mello asked me.

"I was talking to a guy named Beyond Birthday."

Rodger paled slightly, "did BB do anything to hurt you?"

I giggled, "no! BB was really nice. He gave me a mythology book to read!"

Mello smiled at me a little, "that was nice."

I grabbed Mello's hand and told him about BB as we walked back to his dorm to do our homework.

I heard Rodger say something to someone down the hall. I turned and saw BB slouching in front of him. When I saw his red eyes look at me, I smiled at him until I was pulled around the corner.

BB P.O.V.

I was walking down the hall and came face to face with Rodger in the commons. I saw the strange little mythology girl walking down the hallway with another blonde who was dressed in black.

"Did you do anything to Astraea that she isn't telling anyone about?" Rodger asked me.

"No…unless she didn't tell you I gave her a book."

"She mentioned that. Remember that you're on thin ice Beyond. One screw up and you'll get kicked out of Whammy's."

I didn't answer him. I knew that I only had one chance left. I looked back down the hallway and saw Astraea grinning at me. I watched her until she was pulled around a corner. As I turned to go to the kitchen I smiled slightly to myself.

That strange little girl had a long life to live.


	3. Chapter 3

The third oneshot! Sorry about the short delay. My mom is forcing me to go through everything I own and clean my room until it's spotless. I think the more I clean it the worse it gets, but maybe it was just really bad to begin with. I don't know…on with the disclaimer and then the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note. I do however own Astraea.

Meeting Near-

Near P.O.V.

I was sitting in the playroom building my puzzles while all the other kids were outside. At least, I thought all the kids were outside. A small blonde haired and hazel eyed girl walked in with a book. She looked only about five or six and she was reading a book on mythology.

She looked up at me and smiled. "What's your name?"

"Near," I told her as I went back to my puzzle.

"I'm Astraea! What are you working on?"

"My puzzle."

She looked at the puzzle for a minute and then handed me the piece I needed. "It doesn't seem very fun, the whole things blank."

"Is reading mythology that you don't understand fun?"

She scoffed, "I understand it! I've been reading it since I was five. That's why I choose the name Astraea; she was the goddess of justice!"

I went back to my puzzle, "so you do understand the mythology that you read?"

"Yes, I do. I need help with a few words, but that's it."

I nodded and placed the last piece into the frame. I dumped the puzzle and started again. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Astraea settle down with her book on one of the couches. We sat in silence for several minutes before it was broken by her question.

"What does 'smite' mean?"

"It's a simple word that's in many myths and you don't know what it means?"

She pouted, "Mello won't tell me. I tried asking Matt, but Mello came in and smacked him in the head before I could get an answer. So, I was hoping you'd tell me."

"It means 'attack'," I told her.

"Why didn't he want me to know that?" she asked me, to which I gave a small shrug in response.

"Astraea!" I heard a boy yell in the hallway.

"What?" she yelled back to him.

I watched Mello appear in the doorway. Mello's only been here a few weeks and he already hates me. I'm number one and he's only a tad bit behind me as number two, so that makes him angry I guess. He frowned at me before he turned to look at the little girl.

"Where have you been?" he asked her.

"Talking with my new friend Near," she answered him.

He frowned even more, "well, come on. I've been looking for you everywhere; it's time to go into town."

Astraea jumped up in excitement and ran towards the door and Mello. She stopped and looked at me, "aren't you coming, Near?"

I shook my head, "I don't go into town."

"Oh, bye-bye Near!"

"Good-bye," I murmured as she disappeared down the hall with Mello.


	4. Chapter 4

**The fourth oneshot is now up! It took me awhile for this idea to come to me. I thought about making Astraea get BB and Near's help to redecorate her room, but that will be a later story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the DN characters. I only own Astraea.**

Town Trip #1

Astraea walked down the sidewalk with her brother and his friend behind her talking. She skipped ahead and got back into the group of Whammy's kids that were milling about. She quickly noticed that Near was standing next to BB, who looked really bored. She ran over and grinned at them.

"Hey guys! What are you doing?" she asked them.

"Standing here," Near told her.

She giggled, "I know that! I meant are you going to any stores?"

"Perhaps…"BB trailed off.

"Well, can I hang out with you? I don't want to hang out with Mello and Matt for the whole day."

BB shrugged and looked at Near, who shrugged too. Astraea grinned and started pulling them both towards Roger.

"Hello, Astraea, Near, BB," he greeted them. "Are you going out as a group?"

"Yes," BB replied.

You could almost see Roger sweat drop and want to deny them going out together, but decided against it when he saw Astraea getting Near and BB to be as close to normal as they could be.

"Alright then. Here's the money you each get for your trip."

BB took it and gave it to the two younger kids before they walked off towards the stores.

"Let's go to the bookstore!" Astraea said.

They walked in and Astraea immediately went over to the mythology section.

"What book are you looking for?" Near asked her.

"Myths I haven't read yet."

BB pulled a book off the shelf and handed it to her, "have you read Native American myths?"

"No! The Native Americans were the first people who lived in America…right?"

"Yes, that's correct," Near informed her.

She turned too BB and held up the book. "I want to get this."

He nodded and led her to the front of the store where the cashier was. After she paid them they walked out and BB led them to a bakery where he got himself a strawberry jam filled doughnut. After that Near pulled them into a toy store where they spent most of the rest of the day.

Near was playing with the toy robots, Astraea was acting out myths with dolls, and BB was watching both of them.

"Aren't you missing a character, Astraea?" BB asked her.

She looked up at him and then back at the dolls in front of her. "Oh…I'm missing…um…"

"You're missing Poseidon."

She grinned up at him, "right! Thanks you, BB."

BB shook his head and went back to glaring at some of the small children. After about an hour they walked back to the park to meet up with the Whammy's kids and go back to the orphanage.

When they got there they were met first by an angry Mello and a dragged along Matt.

"Where'd you go?" Mello asked Astraea.

She smiled, "I went with BB and Near! We had so much fun, Mello!"

Mello's face softened when he heard this. "Well, don't run off like that again," he grumbled.

She grinned again, "alright, Mello!" She grabbed Mello's hand and they began to walk towards the group that was walking towards the orphanage.

She looked back at her two friends, "are you guys coming?"

BB and Near followed and Astraea told Mello and Matt all about their trip in town. When they got into Whammy's House Mello pulled Astraea and Matt off to his room and Astraea said goodbye to BB and Near.

"She's very strange," Near murmured to BB.

BB looked down at the small albino, "or maybe all six year-olds are like that."

Near looked up at him with a questioning look on his face. BB just grinned the type of smile that would scare most people and slouched off towards his room, leaving Near to sit in the main hall by himself.


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, here's the fourth oneshot.**

**Disclaimer: I don not own Death Note characters or Whammy's House.**

Kitchen Adventure #1

Astraea walked into the kitchen and stared at the gleaming metal of the appliances. She moved towards the fridge when her stomach rumbled for the third time that day.

She tugged a barstool over to the counter and climbed up. After looking at the limited assortment of food that Rodger deemed acceptable for the kids to snack on she found her favorite fruit in the whole world.

Pineapple!

Astraea grinned and pulled the pineapple out of the bowl of fruit and set it in front of her. She stared at it, wondering what she was supposed to do to cut it. Mello said he would look her in a closet with a video game deprived Matt if she used a knife.

She shook the threat out of her head. She didn't need to think about that torture at that moment. Her stomach seconded the opinion by rumbling again.

Meanwhile, BB was dragging Near to the kitchens after he had grown tired of the small boys' stomach growling from hunger and the boy doing nothing to satisfy it. BB may have been a mentally unstable teenager who didn't seem to care about anyone, but he had his moments, especially when it came to Near and now Astraea too.

When BB and Near walked into the kitchen they saw Astraea sitting on a barstool and staring intently at a pineapple.

"What are you doing?" BB asked her as he dragged Near farther into the room.

"I'm trying to figure out how to cut the pineapple without using a knife! Mello won't let me use a knife," she answered him as she continued to stare at the pineapple.

BB sat Near at the small kitchen table and went over to begin cutting the fruit for the small girl. She grinned happily as he handed her a slice and began to devour it. BB handed a piece to Near and ate a piece himself as he watched the two eating the juicy slices.

All of them kept reaching for more slices until the whole pineapple was gone. When it was gone both Near and Astraea were covered in the sticky juice. Astraea laughed and tried to clap her hands but her fingers stuck together. BB chuckled and Near looked at his hands as his fingers stuck to their neighbors.

"Astraea! Where are you?" They heard Mello's voice yell in the hall.

"I'm in here yellow Mello!" Astraea giggled in reply.

"I thought I told you to stop calling me that," Mello said as he walked in followed by Matt who was absorbed in his new video game.

"But it's so fun!" Astraea informed him as Near helped her off the counter she was sitting on. The others stared and laughed when Near and Astraea stuck together for a minute. Astraea ran over to her brother when she finally unstuck herself from the albino.

"You sure are sticky aren't you?" Mello asked her when she was right in front of him.

"The downside to eating pineapple," BB told him.

"Ah, pineapple. Your favorite food in the whole world," Mello said as he put water on a paper towel.

He bent down and began to wipe the sticky juice off his little sisters' face. When she was clean she got another wet paper towel and handed it to Near and he wiped his face off too.

She grabbed the rind of the pineapple that was really sticky and walked over to Matt. The poor unsuspecting red head wasn't paying attention to the small girl and was so surprised when she slammed the fruit into his hair that he fell of the small stool he had been sitting on.

The two stared at each other for a minute before Astraea reached out and grabbed the PSP from the loose grip and turned and ran down the hallway. Matt snapped out of his haze quickly and ran after her, screaming threats the whole way.

Mello, BB, and Near could hear the little girl giggle at the threats and shout back something that sounded like:

"If you hurt me I'll make Zeus smite you!"

Mello looked after his little sister and friend. "I never told her what that word means," he murmured. He turned to the other two, "I better go make sure he doesn't kill her."

With that being said, Mello ran down the same hall and the two boys who stayed in the kitchen could hear several crashes followed by swearing produced by Mello.

"That was odd," Near muttered to BB.

"Everyone here is odd," BB informed him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry I haven't updated in so long! My parents made me clean my room until it basically sparkled and then I have to crochet at least six scarves before the end of Christmas break. And of course with all the other Christmas stuff I'm not getting a lot of time to right. Thanks for sticking with this story and I'll try to update more while I have a break!**

First Whammy's Christmas: Tinsel Trouble-

Mello P.O.V.

It's only a few days before Christmas and every occupant of Whammy's House is excited. Apparently, L sometimes comes back here during the holidays, and of course there are the thoughts of a break from classes, candy, cookies, presents, and toys.

I can tell that Astraea is excited. She's been running around with wrapping paper and tape for a whole week now. It wasn't hard to figure out what to get her. All you have to do is get her anything myth related. I was forced to talk to her two friends, BB and Near, to make sure we didn't get her the same things and we didn't, we all got her books on different myths.

I watched Matt attempt to be nice to my sister and help her decorate the small fake tree that's in our room. I snapped off a piece of chocolate just as Astraea's eyes landed on a bag of tinsel. When she picked it up and glanced at me I narrowed my eyes. It was a giant bag, I don't get why Roger gave us so much, and she had a mischievous look in her eye.

She opened the bag and pulled out a handful before throwing it on the tree which ended up getting some (most) on Matt. They blinked at each other for a minute before Matt spoke.

"This. Means. War!" he shouted as he grabbed another bag of tinsel that I hadn't seen and ripped it open.

Astraea squeaked, threw some tinsel at him, and ran out the door with Matt on her heels. I could hear them shouting and I could hear other kids shouting at them because tinsel was getting all over the place. I got up slowly and followed them down the hallway.

Just as they got down the stairs and into the orphanage's foyer the huge front door opened and a guy who was wearing a mask came in. Matt immediately stopped in his tracks, but my sister didn't notice and ran right into the stranger. She ended up on the floor looking up at the masked man as tinsel fell around them like glittering pieces of ice. The masked man looked at the falling tinsel and then at my sister before speaking.

"I was unaware that it was going to snow inside today."

Astraea giggled and sat on the floor. "It's not snow, silly! It's my tinsel from my tinsel battle with Matt!"

"A tinsel battle?" the stranger asked cocking his head to the side as the guy I recognized as Watari walked up behind him.

Watari looked at my sister, "ah, Miss Astraea"

She looked confused for a minute before grinning and standing, "hi Mr. Watari!"

"It seems she was having a tinsel battle and I interrupted her," the stranger told him.

"You didn't interrupt me! I just crashed," Astraea told him.

"Hm," the stranger hummed, "I guess you're right. Well, I have things to do before Christmas day. It was nice to meet you Astraea."

"You too Mr.…."

"My name is L," the man said.

My mouth fell open and I almost dropped my chocolate bar. That was the L! the whole reason this orphanage was here and my sister and I had a good place to live!

My sister of course didn't realize this and just smiled. "It was nice to meet you Mr. L and nice to see you Mr. Watari!"

The two walked down the hallway towards the main office as I walked down the stairs to stand next to Matt.

"That was L," I stated.

He nodded and went over to my sister. She didn't see him and let out an ear piercing shriek as half a bag of tinsel was dumped over her head.

"I believe I win," Matt stated.

"Matt!" I heard Roger shout from down the hallway. We all turned around to see him walking towards us.

"Clean this mess up!" he told Matt.

"But…it's her fault too!" he told Roger.

I looked at my sister who now had a kicked puppy look going. I saw Roger also look at her and then back at Matt before replying.

"Clean this us, Matt. Mello, take your sister back to her room and help her get the tinsel out of her hair before dinner."

I nodded and took my sister's hand and led her up the stairs. I saw her turn back and smirk at Matt when Roger left and heard him swear at her before we turned the corner.

I'm now beginning to wonder if I like Christmas or not.


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated! I had these chapters written but I forgot to post them until the other day! I'll try to remember to write more and actually post my chapters!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Astraea, nothing else.**

Christmas Eve

Every occupant and visitor of Whammy's House was sitting in the large dining room, talking with friends and enjoying the nice dinner that the cooks had made. There was a variety of food and most of the kids were excited about the large desert assortment.

L, Roger, Watari, and the teachers were sitting at a large head table at the front of the room. L was still wearing a mask, but this one had a large hole cut in the mouth so he could eat and the kids had stopped talking endlessly about his being here.

Astraea was sitting with BB, Near, Mello, and Matt at a table towards the edge of the room. BB was mostly glaring at L, Near and Mello were fighting (if you could call Mello ranting and Near saying tiny things that made him rant more fighting), Matt was alternating between playing his video game and eating, and Astraea was observing the chaos around her.

Soon deserts were brought out and placed on the table. This caused everyone to stop what they were doing and stare for a moment before grabbing a ton of sugar. Now Astraea's table was quiet except for the occasional beep of Matt's game.

L gave a short speech about how they had to keep up their work the next year. He was leaving on the 26th and was giving both his Christmas and New Year's speech together as one. Roger reminded the kids what the special schedule was for the next day and then they were sent for their free time.

Mello and Matt immediately disappeared to do something, leaving the little girl with two odd boys.

"What now?" Astraea asked, breaking the silence that had fallen in the hallway.

"How about a story?" BB asked her.

"What kind of story?" she asked him as both she and Near stared at him curiously.

"A legend of course," BB replied with a smirk.

Astraea squealed and dragged them both to the library where they sat by a roaring fire place. Near sat on the ground with his back to the fire while Astraea sat in BB's lap, something she had recently started doing when it was story time.

BB told the two kids the legend of Sleeping Bear Dunes and the story of Old Saint Nick. When he was done it was dark and the girl on his lap was yawning. He helped both her and Near get ready for bed since they were both exhausted and then after he made sure they were snug in their beds he went and got ready for bed himself. He laid in bed and laughed lightly when he thought of how chaotic it would be the next day.


	8. Chapter 8

Christmas Day

Mello P.O.V.

I've decided that I don't like Christmas time. It's too chaotic and kids are too hyper. This morning I was woken up by my sister who ran into the room shouting, "it's Christmas, it's Christmas!"

That woke Matt up to and he is not a morning person at all. So, he was grumpy for most of the morning. When she was sure we were awake she went running out of the room and down the hall, most likely to wake up Near and BB.

By the time we got downstairs to the Christmas tree in our dorm's commons, my sister was dragging a sleepy Near down the hall and BB was sitting in an overstuffed chair in the corner.

"What time is it?" I asked BB.

"About seven," he told me.

Matt groaned behind me and I had to agree with him, seven o'clock was too early to wake up on a break from school. Astraea was looking up at the stockings on the mantle, trying to find ours, and BB went to help her.

She handed one to each of us and we went to tearing them apart. I mostly got chocolate in mine, Matt got gummy candy and a new PSP case, Near got some type of foreign food that I had never heard of and a mini puzzle book, BB got jam, and Astraea got fruit candies and some of that 'kiddie nail polish' that smells like fruit. (AN: I had this when I was little and loved it!)

Kids were beginning to come to the commons now and Astraea was handing us our gifts from each other. You could tell which ones she wrapped since they were the worst wrapped, but no one cared, it was gonna be torn off anyway. Wrapping paper was sent flying and a bunch of kids around us were squealing in delight about what we got.

I'll skip everything we got since it would take too long to list everything. It wasn't long before Roger came in and told us it was almost time for breakfast so we better put our things away. We took our things to our rooms and then met up at our table for breakfast.

Just like for dinner the night before there was a wide range of food to choose from. After everyone had eaten everyone was given a present from L.

Near got a new blank puzzle with smaller pieces, Matt got some type of video game that from what I could gather was hard to find, BB got some type of journal, Astraea got a dictionary of the world's goddesses and gods, and I got a book on experiments.

The day continued to be a hyper one. Matt and Astraea got into a snowball war, Near got lost in the snow, BB scared some of the smaller kids, and so on.

It's nine o'clock now and everyone is asleep, except Matt, but he might as well be because he's completely wrapped up in his new game. Like I said I don't really like Christmas time anymore.


	9. Chapter 9

New Year's Eve

The Christmas hype had just stopped at Whammy's House and now the New Year's hype had started. L and Watari were both gone, off to the next case that had to be solved, and Roger was letting the kids set up their own individual parties.

Own band of Whammy's Kids was in Matt and Mello's room hanging around, waiting for it to get later so that they could watch the New York Time's Square Show and do what ever.

At 11:45 BB pulled out several bottles of sparkling juice and poured some for everyone. When the ball finally dropped they cheered, well Near really didn't, and drank their juice. Astraea had gotten a hold of some of the poppers that shoot streamer out and set them off. BB kept passing around the sparkling juice bottles and everyone kept drinking more.

Soon they were all collapsed on the floor, beds, or chairs in fits of laughing.

"What was in that juice?" Mello asked BB over another giggle fit.

"Nothing, it's non-alcoholic," BB said with a chuckle that would have made normal people frightened.

After awhile the laughing had subsided and they were all basically passed out were they had collapsed from the sugar rush.


	10. Chapter 10

Start of the Prank War

It was several weeks after New Year's and things had been going very smoothly. The only small rut for our group was when finals happened and Mello was angry at Near for being number one.

Of course, this group peace couldn't last and it didn't. Matt and Astraea had silently started a prank war with each other. It started out with small things; moving objects and deleting game files, but now it was moving on to bigger things and every once in awhile it somehow included the other group members, much to their annoyance.

It was a calm day. Breakfast had gone fine with no incidents and BB, Near, and Mello were beginning to think the war was over. But, that calmness had to be shattered. They were sitting in the commons with Astraea waiting for Matt so they could go into town when they heard an ear-piercing shriek from the bathroom.

Mello was about to go see what happened when a pink blob rushed out. They stared as Matt glared at the little girl.

"You!" he shouted

"Me?" she asked him innocently.

"What the hell did you do?!?"

"I didn't do anything. What did you do to yourself? You're pink…all over!" Astraea replied.

Matt seethed and glared at her. Roger came through the door to ask if they were ready to leave and stopped when he saw the pink gamer.

He gave the boy a look over. The boy's hair was hot pink and his skin was pink too. He sighed and shook his head.

"What happened?" he asked, regretting the answer. Ever since this prank war started, he had been going insane with the two kids.

"She happened!" Matt shouted.

"Astraea…"

The girl grumbled, "why do you assume it was me?"

"You and Matt are the only ones having a prank war at the moment, that's why," Roger answered her.

He took her outside to talk to her and returned a few minutes later.

"Astraea won't be coming with us today, so if you still want to go, follow me."

He left and no one followed him.

"I'm not going, it'll be no fun without Astraea's crazy ideas," BB said as he walked to his room.

"If they won't go then I won't," Near said as he too walked to his room.

"I'm not going like this!" Matt hissed as he stalked back to his room and Mello sighed and followed him.

No one went into town that day. The pink faded from Matt's hair after a couple days but it took longer for it to fade from his skin.


	11. Trip to the Zoo

**I know I haven't updated in soooooo long! I feel like such a hypocrite because I hate when people just don't update their stories, but I just got so distracted writing other things and then working on a cookbook and then my computer got infected with a virus and….you don't want to hear this do you?**

**Ok, anyway, I apologize for not updating and hope that you will forgive me!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, if I did there would be a whole branch off that was just about the Whammy's boys!**

Trip To The Zoo

Mello P.O.V.

After unloading from the buses that Whammy's House had rented we waited for Rodger to hand us our tickets and food money. Five minutes later I was walking into the butterfly house with Matt, Astraea, Near, and BB.

For some reason the butterflies were very attracted to Near, I think it was because he's so white! We ended up spending about ten minutes in the building because we couldn't leave with the insects on ourselves and they wouldn't leave us alone, well, they left BB alone….which was smart.

Our next stop was a bunch of the random pens on the pathway. We saw grizzly bears, elephants, lions, pandas, and koalas. Astraea made us take a bunch of pictures since she had her new camera and that brings us to where we are now, the 'Arctic Circle' area. Basically, it's an area with just animals like penguins and polar bears and then there's stuff about the Arctic Circle.

"Come on, you slow pokes!" Astraea shouted as she ran down the tube where we could see the polar bears swim.

"We are coming!" Matt yelled back as he shook his head in slight annoyance, "I swear, Mello, I don't get how you've put up with her for the last six years."

"Considering that when she was a baby she would not have been like this, it's more of the last four years," Near corrected him as we followed my sister.

"Babies have to have personalities!" Matt disagreed, "and those would be like the one you have before you mature, so Astraea would have been like this when she was a baby!"

"Astraea did have a bit of a personality when she was a baby, but she wasn't like this," I told my friend.

"Oh? What was she like?" BB asked me.

I shrugged, "she was pretty quiet and studied things. She liked being read too and she liked fruit. She loved cats and hated dogs. She also enjoyed hitting things…"

"She still is quite a bit like that," Matt pointed out, "she just isn't quiet."

"Astraea is quiet when she's studying something," Near put in.

"Which is never around me, so to me, she is never quiet."

"Speaking of our friend," BB said, "where is she?"

We all looked around the tube where we had stopped in the middle.

"Astraea!" I yelled.

No answer at all.

"This isn't just one of the times she's decided to be quiet, is it?" Matt asked.

"No, she would have answered," I muttered.

"Well, we better try and find her," BB said as he started walking again.

We followed him out of the building and down the pathway, looking for my sister. There was no sign of her.

"Excuse me," BB said to a lady with five kids, "have you seen a six year old girl with long blonde hair in two pigtails? She's wearing dark blue overalls with a white t-shirt underneath?"

"Oh….yes, I did see a girl like that! She was going towards the ice cream place down that way."

"Thank you," BB said and we headed off to the ice cream shop.

When we got there we didn't see her anywhere.

"She's not here," I muttered.

"Can we get ice cream?" I heard someone who sounded exactly like my sister ask.

"Ok, let's try the play area," Matt suggested.

"Hey! I wanna get ice cream!"

I turned around to see my sister sitting in a tree.

"How did you get up there?" Near asked her as he looked up to where she was.

I was wondering the same thing since she was about six or seven feet off the ground and she was on the lowest branch.

She shrugged, "I don't know, I just climbed…..uh, can I get some help down?"

BB went up and helped her slowly climb down.

She grinned as she ran over to us, "well, can we get ice cream?"

"You ran off on us and had us wondering where you were and you want a reward for that?" Matt asked her.

"I made sure that the nice lady with those kids saw me! I could have gotten by her without her seeing me and then just continued on, but I didn't! I waited for you guys!" She told us before turning to look up at BB, "can we get ice cream?"

"I don't see why not, let's go see if they have Superman for you and vanilla for Near," he answered as he took hold of both of their hands and led them over.

"But…she…ugh!" Matt said as he threw his hands up and followed.

I shook my head and went after them, planning on getting chocolate ice cream with fudge sauce.

The rest of the day we saw animals and took pictures and had fun on the play structure. Astraea ended up riding on BB's shoulders for most of the time and Near had to hold on to someone at all times because it got so crowded and they were both short enough that we kept losing them.

By the time it was five o'clock and we were being loaded back on the buses everyone was tired and a little sun burnt.

Astraea and Near fell asleep in their seats within the first five minutes, Matt got his DS back from Rodger and began to play it, BB was doing something with a journal, and I ended up reading a book.

All in all, not an uneventful, but not an eventful day at the zoo


	12. Discovery of Blue Hair Dye and Harry

Discovery of Blue Hair Dye and Harry Potter-

The middle of spring when most schools had their spring break, found our Whammy's group being split up. BB, Mello, Matt, and Near were going (forced) on a camping trip for the boys at the school while Astraea had to stay behind with the girls.

"But what am I going to do for ten days?" Astraea cried to her brother from his bed as she watched him pack.

"How about you find some friends that are your own age and gender?" Matt asked sarcastically.

"But I don't want other friends!" She shouted at him as she threw a pillow in his direction.

"Don't throw things!" Mello told her, "You'll break something!"

She pouted but laid back on the bed.

"It's not all bad, Astraea," Mello told her as her zipped up his backpack, "maybe you will make some more friends."

She screamed slightly and stomped out of the room.

"What's her problem with friends?" Matt asked his roommate.

"No idea," he said back.

The next day none of the boys saw the little blonde girl. They got on the bus without saying goodbye.

The little girl was sitting alone in her room, moping about the fact that her friends were gone.

"I don't want new friends," she murmured to herself, "why would I? I have Mello, Matt, Near, and BB and they understand me. No one else does, they'll just see me as a freak."

She curled up into a ball as memories of her days in a normal school came back to her. The kids who pretended to be her friends and then hurt her, called her names, and pushed her around. The kids who she was told to be friends with who had thrown her books in puddles and dumpsters. The kids who pulled her hair and tripped her.

She shook her head to get rid of the thoughts and then got up as she heard the bell for the buses going to town ring.

"Maybe I'll find something in town to occupy myself," she whispered as she headed out of her room and to the bus area.

Ten minutes later she was in town and she had her money from Roger (who thought she was with a group of older girls, oh well, his mistake). She walked down the sidewalk and then into a CVS.

She walked down the aisles to the drink aisle and got a cream soda out of the refrigerated area. As she walked back to the front to get a candy bar and pay, something caught her eye. It was a bright blue and black box with two people on the front who looked like they were having fun…and they had blue hair.

Astraea picked it up and looked at it.

'Permanent hair coloring…..blue insanity….highlights of cobalt, blue violet, and navy….hmmm'

She grinned and took it with her up to the counter. The girl grabbed a Butterfinger candy bar and then placed her items on the counter in front of a bored looking teenager who was listening to her iPod.

Astraea paid for her things and walked over to the book store. 'Maybe I'll find some good books to read,' she thought.

When she walked in there was a table in front of her with books, DVDs, posters, and other merchandise for a book series.

The girl walked in and picked up one of the books. 'Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone…..hmmm…it sounds good. I think I've heard of this series! It's supposed to be really good!'

She settled into a chair with the book and started reading. An hour later, she was halfway in and hooked. She grabbed her bag, the book she was currently reading, and the other six books and headed to the register.

"A budding Harry Potter fanatic?" the cashier asked her.

She nodded enthusiastically and paid for her books before heading back tot the buses.

At Whammy's she put her books, soda, and candy on the bed and headed into her bathroom with the hair dye.

She read through the instructions three times before beginning the process.

It took her an hour and a half, most of which she chocked through because of the smell, but in the end she was grinning at her reflection as she admired her blue hari with multiple shades of blue streaks.

"I like it!" she cheered as she heard the dinner bell ring.

When she walked into the dining hall a lot of the girls stared at her and Roger looked like he was going to faint, but didn't say anything. He sighed and shook his head, there wasn't anything he could do, all of the kids had their quirks and if this happened to be one of Astraea's he wasn't going to try and destroy it.

Astraea ate quickly, wanting to get back to the world of a young wizard named Harry.

Over the next days that all of the boys were gone, Astraea's hair stayed as blue as it had come out and she read. She did nothing else but sit and read. The places she read her books changed, sometimes it was her room and other times it the big purple chair in the library, but there was rarely a moment that she was without a Harry Potter book.

On the day the boys were set to come back, Astraea went into town again and headed straight for the bookstore. There she picked up 'Quidditch Through the Ages', 'Magical Beasts and Where to Find Them', 'The Unofficial Harry Potter Cookbook', the Harry Potter movies that were out, the CDs, Harry Potter jelly beans, a wand, several books that examined Harry Potter, three posters for the books, a set of bookmarks, a Slytherin scarf, hat, gloves, and shirt, and a Slytherin wall tattoo.

She had the same cashier as last time who laughed and said that she was now a full Harry Potter fanatic and acted flabbergasted when Astraea informed her that she was a Slytherin.

"Really? I thought you would have been a Ravenclaw!"

"That's my second best fit," Astraea told her, "what are you?"

"Me? I'm a Hufflepuff, and I'm proud of it!"

Astraea laughed and said her goodbyes before heading back to Whammy's. She put her posters and wall tattoos up and made room for the books on her shelves.

"Astraea? We're back," she heard Mello say as he walked in her room with the other three in tow.

"Guys! You'll never guess what I discovered!" She grinned as she bounced off the bed.

"….A blueberry factory?" Matt asked as they all stared at the girl who was now a bluenette.

She laughed, "no, Harry Potter! It's amazing...Why did you think a blueberry factory?"

"What happened to your hair?" Mello yelled.

She looked at her brother, "I dyed it."

"You what?"

"Well, I had to keep myself entertained," she told him.

He just stared, openmouthed as Near asked her about Harry Potter and she began describing it to him.

"Does it wash out?" Mello finally asked.

"Of course not, silly, it's permanent!"

Mello proceeded to just stare at his little sister as she got BB to agree to put on the first Harry Potter movie for them to watch.

'What happened to my little sister?' Mello wondered to himself, 'when did she become so weird?'


End file.
